With the coming of the globalization age, people require work efficiency and convenience much higher than ever before. Consumers of nowadays prefer to purchase electronic products that can achieve more functions within the shortest possible time or at the highest possible efficiency. Therefore, to satisfy the consumers' requirements, it is a must to break through the bottleneck in the electronic industrial fields by researching and developing a new generation of products that are compact in volume, provide multiple functions, and work at high efficiency. When viewing from the point of research and development, techniques for the semiconductor process and integrated circuit (IC) design have surprising progress in recently ten years to successfully achieve the purposes of minimizing and integrating various electronic elements, enabling a plurality of electronic products to integrate multiple functions. However, new problems arise with the miniaturized and integrated electronic elements to result in reduced element reliability. That is, when the electronic elements operate, they require electric power to work. However, it is impossible to achieve the 100% efficiency, and some power is wasted and converted into heat energy, which would cause largely risen operating temperature of the whole system. In the event the operating temperature exceeds an allowable limit, errors might occur in the system operation. In worse conditions, the system might become failed or burned out due to overheat. For the new-generation electronic products having high density of electronic elements, the number of the internal electronic elements and the operating speed thereof all are much higher than the conventional electronic products. As a result, the new-generation electronic products produce more heat when they operate, and are therefore more easily subject to high operating temperature that exceeds the allowable limit to form another problem.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved connector assembly that can be used with connector chip modules that would produce a large amount of heat, and can therefore be widely applied to various types of connector chips.